planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Implants
Implants are permanent items that can be used to enhance your soldier with gameplay perks. Implants can be obtained from the Depot for Certification Points or Daybreak Cash, in packs of 3 or 9 or crafted using ISO-4. The Safeguard and Target Focus implants are given to everyone by default. Implants are equipped on the loadout screen next to your melee weapon. Two different implants can be equipped at a time. Icons of the equipped implants will appear on the player's Heads Up Display (HUD). Getting Implants The primary way of obtaining implants is through buying Implant Packs in the Depot. Implant Packs contain the stated number of randomly-selected implants, including duplicates. Various implants have different drop rates, ranging from Common with the highest drop rate to Exceptional with the lowest drop rate. ISO-4 ISO-4 is the currency used for upgrading basic implants to Tiers 2 through 5, and for buying ISO-4 Recycler packs in the depot which grant one random implant of a rarity greater than Common. ISO-4 can be obtained by breaking down duplicates of implants and participating in the Alerts. Winning an alert awards the dominating faction with 300 and the two opposing factions with up to 100 . Each Tier-1 basic implant breaks down to 25 and each Exceptional implant to 500 . Players are limited to having 100,000 at a time. Crafting All unowned non-exceptional implants can be crafted using ISO-4 from the implants tab of the main menu. Upgrade cost Every non-exceptional implant can be upgraded with ISO-4 from Ranks 1 through 5. Implant rank determines upgrade cost. Directives An additional way of getting implants is via directives. Finishing the novice rank of any non-MAX class-specific directive will grant a Novice Implant Pack. Finishing the novice rank of an objectives directive and the adept rank of a leadership directive will also grant one Basic Implant Pack each. Players can be awarded a total of 5''' Novice Implant Packs and '''2 Basic Implant Packs from non-event directives. Available Packs Depot Other Drop Rate https://www.reddit.com/r/Planetside/comments/97slxw/pts_new_implant_drop_rates/ Implant List Default Safeguard Safeguard is one of the two initial implants. It is recommended for new players, who tend to be in exposed areas and near strategic chokepoints such as doorways, because it increases their survivability after being revived by teammates, possibly letting them quickly move back to cover without being repeatedly instantly killed. Target Focus Target Focus is one of the two initial implants. It is recommended for new players, as it extends crosshair IFF (Identification Friend or Foe) range from 8 to 55 meters, allowing the player to easily distinguish enemies from allies at longer distances. It is helpful to snipers, giving them a longer time to steady their aim using high-magnification scopes on sniper rifles. It is also helpful to vehicle gunners by helping them prioritize targets. Upgrading this implant only increases hold-breath duration. The ability to see a targeted enemy's health does not include seeing their shield health or status of the heavy assault over-shield. Common Ammo Printer Ammo Printer allows infantry and a player's own nearby vehicle to resupply on the go, without needing engineer ammo packs or vehicle ammo towers and pads. It is useful for vehicle owners, for non-engineer players who prefer keeping their distance during combat, and for players in situations where they survive well yet keep running out of ammo. Athlete Gunslinger Jockey Regeneration Regeneration allows infantry to passively regenerate health similarly to the bio lab faction-ownership benefit. It is especially useful for players who prefer using cover and ranged combat, and for players preferring more aggressive options for their utility slot instead of medical and restoration kits. Safe Fall Safe Fall allows infantry to survive longer fall distances. For example, Safe Fall 4 and 5 allow you to jump from the tops of large outpost towers and bio lab aircraft landing pads without taking damage. The vehicle collision damage reduction only applies to the player as infantry, not to their vehicle. Salvage Survivalist Sweeper HUD Sweeper HUD automatically spots nearby enemy explosives. It also shows at the bottom right of the crosshair the centered object's distance from your camera view. Vampire Vampire restores health for each melee kill while wielding a knife, and also while wielding a sidearm at Rank 5. Vampire is most useful in tandem with the carapace implant in order to maximize healing potential. Rank 5 bonus doesn't work with A.S.P. secondary weapons. A quick melee attack is a melee attack executed by the player while not currently holding a melee item. Uncommon Assimilate Assimilate restores shield health upon a headshot kill. It's not very helpful to most players, since it requires a very high headshot kill ratio to receive its benefit consistently. Battle Hardened Battle Hardened reduces camera shake and flinch from explosions and bullet impacts, making it easier to keep a steady aim while under fire. Catlike Catlike reduces crouching's movement speed penalty, affording the player the benefit of increased weapon accuracy while crouched while keeping close-to-normal walking speed mobility. The Rank 5 bonus increases jump height by about one meter, making accessible locations and routes that are usually inaccessible to non-light assault infantry. Critical Chain Heavyweight Ocular Shield Ocular Shield is an uncommon implant that reduces the duration and effectiveness of Concussion, Flash, and EMP Grenades. Ransack Response Jacket Sensor Shield Sensor Shield is an uncommon implant that hides the player from motion detection devices such as an infiltrator's motion spotter and recon detection device, and a vehicle's scout radar and proximity radar. Without this implant, a player must be crouching to remain undetected by motion sensors. Sidewinder Class-Specific Aerial Combatant (Light Assault) Aerial Combatant is an implant that restores jump jet fuel upon killing an enemy. Paratrooper (Light Assault) Paratrooper restores jump jet fuel upon taking damage and its implied application is to use drifter jump jets to glide over stationary vehicle targets and drop explosives below after exiting the seat of an overhead aircraft. Deep Operative (Infiltrator) Deep Operative will be reworked in the future. Combat Surgeon (Combat Medic) Combat Surgeon restores nano-regen device ability energy on kills and revives. The Rank 5 bonus does not stack with nanoweave armor. Mending Field (Combat Medic) Nanomesh Specialist (Heavy Assault) Nanomesh Specialist reduces the rate of decay of the Heavy Assault overshield. Mobility Mesh (Heavy Assault) Robotics Technician (Engineer) and Hardlight Barrier.]] Robotics Technician increases the damage resistance of an engineer's non-explosive deployables within 15 meters, and also the engineer themselves when mounting an engineer turret. Damage resistance does stack with nanoweave armor. Rank 5 grants an engineer's deployables auto-repair at 25 health per second; this regeneration is not applied to the engineer. Electrotech (Engineer) Rare Assassin Assassin can clear 2d and 3d spotting after killing an enemy. Besides its Rank 5 bonus, it is useless for the infiltrator class because cloaking removes being spotted anyway. Covert Drop Failsafe Fortify Fortify requires interacting with a control point, which can be done by walking up to the control point beacon and holding the use key. Overdrive Nightmare '''Nightmare briefly renders its user semitransparent when the mentioned conditions are met. Unlike an infiltrator's cloak, spots are not cleared from the user, their name tag is not hidden, the cloak is not as effective, and the duration of the cloak is very temporary, but the player can shoot and perform other actions that an infiltrator cannot do while cloaked. Symbiote Symbiote will damage a player over time and make a burning sound at each gnaw, yet not kill them. Players using this implant may want to stay near an allied medic who can heal them. The player does not take periodic damage while inside a vehicle. Exceptional Avoidance Bionics Carapace Carapace replaces an infantry's 500-health shield (400-health with infiltrator) with a second meter of 500 health, similar to MAX units. The main benefits of this include not losing shields from EMP grenade explosions, the ability to use the various means of healing to be restored to full health, and not needing to wait for the shield to recharge. Note : this replaces the infiltrator's 400-health shield with 500 health, effectively increasing the total damage he can take up to 1000 (like all the other non-MAX classes) instead of 900 Cold Heart Counter-Intelligence '''Counter-Intelligence automatically spots enemies that damage you, and notifies you when you are spotted by an enemy. When you are spotted, the implant icon will change from blue to red. Experimental Stims Experimental Stims randomly applies one of three buffs, improving either sprint speed, reload speed, or small arms resistance for about eight seconds after the player uses a medical kit or restoration kit. Disengage (MAX) Firewall (Infiltrator) Infravision Infravision applies the Night Vision Scope effect at all times, with all its benefits and disadvantages. Logistics Specialist Logistics Specialist allows squad mates to spawn into any vehicle that has a free seat, while usually it's only possible to spawn into a squad member's galaxy, Sunderer or Valkyrie. Minor Cloak '''Minor Cloak renders its user transparent, similar to the infiltrator cloak, after standing or crouching still for 8 seconds. Phylactery Phylactery lets the user revive themselves to 50% health once they have 50 charges. Any type of XP will give a charge, as long as you are not in a vehicle or dead. This implant was originally available as a reward for completing the Nanite of the Living Dead event directive, but is now accessible at all times as an exceptional implant. Event Revenant "Perfect" Implants '''"Perfect" Implants currently can only be acquired via Ancient's 7-Year Anniversary Bundle, they are available account wide and cannot be scrapped. Bionics (Perfect) Carapace (Perfect) Carapace replaces an infantry's 500-health shield (400-health with infiltrator) with a second meter of 500 health, similar to MAX units. The main benefits of this include not losing shields from EMP grenade explosions, the ability to use the various means of healing to be restored to full health, and not needing to wait for the shield to recharge. Counter-Intelligence (Perfect) Counter-Intelligence automatically spots enemies that damage you, and notifies you when you are spotted by an enemy. When you are spotted, the implant icon will change from blue to red. History Recently a new roadmap thread detailed some changes to implants based on feedback, the article has been updated to reflect this. Nearing the release of Implants, Matthew Higby created a post detailing some of the upcoming items in Game Update 13. Some of which detailed the upcoming Implants, their abilities, and cost. These costs were in the form of certs and station cash and they decayed over time. The community at large disagreed with this and many believed they should be available permanently for large cert costs or via infantry resources. As a result of this feedback, SOE delayed Implants to change them up and take community feedback into play. "After reading through your comments we have decided to go back to the drawing board on implants. They will not be coming with GU13." ~John Smedley (Tweet 1) (Tweet 2) During development of Implants, there were three tiers of the implants with different icons similar to the design of Boosts. Some of these implants were removed, while others remained the same or merely changed names. March 30, 2017 Update *The Implants System has been completely overhauled to be more engaging and rewarding, while also alleviating the frustrations caused by the old system. *Energy has been removed, and a new currency called ISO-4 will now upgrade implants directly. *Old implants have been converted into ISO-4, and duplicate implants can be broken down into additional ISO-4. *All players receive Tier 1 Safeguard and Tier 1 Target Focus implants for free. *Additional implant bundles can be purchased for Certs or Daybreak Cash in the Depot. *Implants no longer drop occasionally May 11, 2017 Hotfix *Directive-based Implant Rewards **The following rewards are meant to reward players at different stages of their career. New characters can quickly increase the breadth of their loadouts by completing Tier 1 directives for each class, while characters with a bit more experience can unlock implants for getting their foot in the door to the objective and leadership aspects of the game. *You can now earn 1 Novice Implant Pack (2 random non-exceptional implants) by completing the following directives: **Tier 1: Combat Medic **Tier 1: Light Assault **Tier 1: Heavy Assault **Tier 1: Infiltrator **Tier 1: Engineer *You can now earn 1 Basic Implant Pack (3 random implants) by completing the following directives: **Tier 1: Objectives **Tier 2: Leadership *ISO-4 Recycler **The ISO-4 Recycler can now be found in the depot and allows you to exchange excess ISO-4 for a chance at one random implant. Less common Tier 1s and Exceptional implants have a higher drop rate in this pack. September 26, 2017 Update *Safe Fall rank 5’s collision damage resistance increased from 20% to 50%. *Damaging targets who have Clear Vision equipped with small arms weapons will no longer trigger a resist icon. *Breaking down implants now has a sound effect associated with it. *Vampire implant no longer triggers in a vehicle. *TX1-FB Repeater, Beamer VS3-FB, and NC4-FB Mag-Shot are now treated as sidearms for the purposes of directive pistol kills and sidearm specific implant abilities. November 20, 2017 Update Three new implants have been added to the drop tables, and the class-specific implants have had their drop rates increased. *'Assassin' (Tier 1 - Tier 5) **Killing targets give a percent chance to clear your marker while spotted, and headshots will always clear your markers. At rank 5, dealing damage with this implant will automatically spot your target. *'Overdrive' (Tier 1 - Tier 5) **Getting roadkills while in the pilot's seat of a vehicle will restore turbo fuel for the Flash and Harasser. At rank 5, this implant will also apply to the Liberator and empire specific fighters. *'Logistics Specialist' (Exceptional) **While in the pilot's seat of a vehicle, any vehicle with an open seat will now become a squad spawn point. *Assimilate’s Tier 5 benefit should be fixed. *Sound effects have been added to the nano-cycler. November 22, 2017 Hotfix *Safeguard's old melee damage resistance has been removed. *Assassin Tier 5 now properly marks targets. *Assassin Tier 5 description has been updated. *ISO-4 icon is now less cramped in the implant upgrade screen. *Counter-Intelligence should now clear the red indicators when switching loadouts. December 7, 2017 Update *Assimilate’s Tier 5 benefit should be fixed. *Aerial Combatant now drops from ISO-4 recyclers. December 13, 2017 Hotfix *Phylactery can now be found in the implant drop table. *Phylactery should no longer resurrect a player multiple times if dying repeatedly within a short time. *Phylactery should now properly reset the timer on death. February 8, 2018 Update *Implants on the death screen now show their proper rank. February 9, 2018 Hotfix *We’ve put the implant charger UI back in its box, hopefully never to be seen again. March 12, 2018 Update *Updated the Implant Nav menu icon. April 5, 2018 Update *Replaced the Implant Nav Menu icon with something more fitting. June 12, 2018 Update *The Implant screen has received a new look, complete with upgrade and breakdown animations. Revisiting this screen not only let us improve the overall design, but was necessary to fix issues where the old implant screen would overwrite certain notifications (like those for receiving revives or continent queue pop-ups,) make the chat channel difficult to use, and sometimes stack multiple implants on top of one another. Additionally, we’ve made Implants able to be filtered by owned and unowned on the Loadout screen. *'Carapace' implant now works with Regeneration Implant. August 15, 2018 Update The pool of implants has been doubled. These implants have been added to the normal implant crates, alongside the ability to craft the implants you want with ISO-4. More about that below. New Implants *'Jockey': Increases shield health when in a vehicle rumble seat. *'Survivalist': Increases shield recharge rate and grants a sprint speed boost when at low health. *'Athlete': Increases sprint acceleration, deceleration, and how quickly you get your hold-breath back. *'Gunslinger': Kills with sidearms increase your reload speed for a short time. *'Heavyweight': Grants a major reduction to flinch received from being struck by a projectile, but passively reduces your movement speed. *'Response Jacket': Grants a resistance to successive explosive damage hits for a short time after you take explosive damage. *'Ransack': Killing enemy vehicles at close range will restore a tick of ammunition for you and the vehicle you are in. *'Critical Chain': Headshot kills grant increased rechamber speed for a short time. *'Sidewinder': Increases strafing speed at the cost of lower strafing acceleration and deceleration. *'Fortify': Interact with capture points to bolster your shield health for a short time. *'Symbiote': You receive a passive small arms resistance so long as you've taken small arms damage recently. *'Covert Drop': Taking damage from a fall will cloak you on landing. *'Failsafe': When your shield breaks, it restores ability energy. *'Salvage' - MAX only: Killing other MAXes will instantly restore a chunk of health. *'Paratrooper' - Light Assault only: Taking damage restores jump jet fuel. *'Electrotech' - Engineer only: When your shield breaks, you send out a pulse that repairs nearby equipment. *'Mobility Mesh' - Heavy Assault only: Reduces the mobility penalty while your overshield is active. *'Mending Field'- Medic only: Nearby allies who are critically wounded heal passively up to a certain amount of health. *'Firewall' - Exceptional - Infiltrator only: You can now "hack" allied turrets to embed them with a firewall which *increases their health pool. *'Disengage' - Exceptional - MAX only: When Emergency Repair is activated, you will knock back nearby enemy infantry and increase your sprint acceleration speed slightly for a time. *'Avoidance' - Exceptional: You no longer trip proximity mines, and spitfires require you to be 50% closer to acquire you. *'Bionics' - Exceptional: Reduces health pool by 400 while increasing personal shields by 400. *'Cold Heart' - Exceptional: Increases heat cooloff for a short period after a headshot kill. *'Experimental Stims' - Exceptional: Gives a random movement speed, reload speed, or small arms resistance buff when consuming a Medical or Restoration Kit. Crafting Implants *Lady Luck not on your side? Players can now craft their desired implant by using ISO-4 in the Implant Foundry. Currently, all implants except Exceptionals can be constructed through ISO-4 alone. *Construction cost is based on the rarity (drop rate) of that implant. Implant Adjustments Minor Cloak *Uncloak delay for firing your weapon from 1.25sec. to 1sec. *Moving within Minor Cloak will no longer immediately reset your cloak countdown (but will immediately uncloak you per usual.) Now, short bouts of movement after being cloaked will allow you to re-enter cloak more quickly. *Firing your weapon now resets the Minor Cloak countdown, ensuring that players no longer accidentally fall into minor cloak while engaged in combat. Sensor Shield *Detection range reduction has been buffed for all ranks, and the rank 5 benefit has been modified. **Rank 1: From within 45m to within 30m **Rank 2: From within 42m to within 26m **Rank 3: From within 35m to within 20m **Rank 4: From within 15m to within 10m **Rank 5: While walking, you are not detectable by recon devices at all. Aerial Combatant *Fuel restorations are now the same percentage of maximum fuel, regardless of jump jet type. *Vehicle kills at rank 5 now restore 30% jump jet fuel. *Deployables no longer trigger Aerial Combatant. Assimilate *Tier 5 benefit from 30% of current energy restore to 10% of maximum energy restore. *''Dev Note: Restructuring this benefit reduces the overwhelming synergy with Adrenaline Shield, while resulting in higher energy returns in situations where you’d normally deplete or get close to depleting your energy, since it no longer bases the regeneration on your current energy supply.'' Nanomesh Specialist - Heavy Assault *Your overshield abilities now decay 50/55/65/80/80% slower while stationary, and 25/28/33/40/40% slower while moving. *Rank 5: Your depleted overshield no longer has a delay before it begins recharging. Dev Note: The rank 5 bonus and progression from ranks 1-4 have been swapped, and increased to be more useful in more situations. Misc. Implant Fixes and Changes *The ISO Recycler found in the Depot no longer gives players common implants, and will now only yield implants that are of uncommon or higher rarity. *The "Breakdown Duplicates" button now shows the proper breakdown value if you happen to own an exceptional duplicate implant. *The currency cap on ISO-4 has now been set to 100,000. *The breakdown value of Exceptional implants has been reduced from 1500 to 500. *Unowned implants are now filtered from the loadout screen by default. *Breakdown Duplicates button now works if you have a filter active. *Overdrive Implant works once again. August 23, 2018 Hotfix *Breaking down implants no longer allows you to go above the ISO-4 limit of 100,000. *Increased the DBC cost of the ISO-4 Recycler to 249. *Ransack now states the correct range at rank 5. *Heavyweight now uses the correct description everywhere. *Experimental Stims will no longer be broken down without owning a duplicate. *Updated Jockey's description. *Survivalist **Now triggers when health is reduced below 40% health of your maximum, instead of below 250 health flat. **Now has a 12 second cooldown between usage. **Sprint increase duration from 3/4.5/6/8/8 seconds to 3/3.5/4.5/6/6 seconds. **Added visual FX trail when sprint speed is increased. August 29, 2018 Hotfix *Ransack's rank 5 bonus now provides 10% of max health, instead of 10% of current health on kill. *Symbiote's resistance bonus no longer stacks with Resist Shield. October 11, 2018 Update *Critical Chain **Chamber speed no longer goes away upon the first shot. **Starting at rank 3, this implant also stores charge, allowing multiple headshots in succession to stack duration, up to 8 seconds at rank 4. **Used different visuals to signify when the buff is active. July 25, 2019 Update *Paratrooper (Implant) **Now affects Ambusher Jump Jets at all ranks. **Energy regeneration from 2/3/4/5% to 3/4/5.5/8% restoration. **Rank 5 benefit changed to reduce fall damage for 6 seconds, instead of increases bottom armor. *Aerial Combatant (Implant) **Rank 5 benefit no longer instantly recharges Ambusher Jump Jets. **Aerial Combatant now restores the same maximum fuel to Ambusher Jump Jets as it does to other jump jet types, at all ranks. *Failsafe (Implant) **Now works with Ambusher Jump Jets at all ranks. *Assimilate (Implant) **Rank 5 bonus now restores Ambusher Jump Jet energy as well. *Heavyweight (Implant) **Now plays a particle effect on activation. *Survivalist (Implant) **No longer triggers when health drops below 40% and instead triggers when the player's shield is depleted. **''Dev Note: This change increases the effectiveness of Survivalist on non-Carapace loadouts.'' *Assassin (Implant) **This implant has been restructured, and the percent chance to trigger has been removed. **Kills beyond 150/125/100/50m will remove spot checks on the player, and conceal them from spot attempts for 1 second. **At rank 5, headshot kills will also trigger this ability, and targets you damage with any weapon will be spotted. *Gunslinger (Implant) **Now activates when NSO characters kill other NSO characters. *Mending Field (Implant) **Rank 5 benefit should now work with NSO characters. *Electrotech (Implant) **Rank 5 benefit now despawns enemy non-turret deployables, instead of destroying them. December 17, 2019 Update *Fixed a typo in the Cold Heart description that stated it reduced cooling by 30%, when it was functionally 20%. *Cold Heart now also passively applies its 20% cooldown speed to heat-based tools, like the Engineer's Repair Tool, at all times. References External Links *Implants guide by Iridar. Archived from the original on 5 Oct 2018. Category:Implants Category:Infantry Certifications Category:Consumables